In wireless networks, relay stations (or relay stations) may extend the coverage range of the network. Relay stations may, for example, receive and forward data between a source station and a destination station (or destination station or subscriber station). Relay stations may be used in, for example, IEEE 802.16 WiMax networks, 802.11 WLAN networks, or cellular telephone networks. Relay stations and/or destination stations and/or source stations may provide feedback such as acknowledgements (ACKs) or negative acknowledgments (NACKs) to provide for reliable communications.